Ask Them
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Girl ask guys to a dance, it could have been simple. If Jasmine hadn't been so nervous to ask her crush. But would he feel the same as her?


**_A.N. My first I Didn't Do It fanfic. I just wanted to do a one shot at first so I can see if people will actually see it. I have an idea for the next story (a Lindy/Logan one but they most likely won't be related by blood or may not even be in the same family in any way) but suggestions would be nice. Enjoy, comment and love!_**

"Oh my-" The words died on Lindy's lips at what she had witnessed. There, in her basement of her family's home, were all five members of their group, two behind Lindy and two in front of her.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked behind Lindy, pointing between the two teens pulling their lips apart in front of him. Delia wanted to speak, but for once no thoughts came into her head.

Garett and Jasmine stood in front of the three, both wide eyed. Garett's hands were still holding onto Jasmine's waist softly.

"Start from the beginning!" Demanded Lindy, getting a sight from Jasmine as she sat on the arm of the couch when Garett sat beside her on the cushions.

Two weeks ago

"I cannot believe I don't have a date to the dance yet! There should be guys asking me out left and right!" Jasmine complained to her friends as her lunch tray slammed onto the table, almost spilling the opened bottle of water.

"Maybe it's because girls have to ask guys to the dance." Garett said pointedly to Jasmine when she pouted. She actually looked kind of cute to him.

"Oh!" Jasmine's eyes grew wide for a moment when her brained clicked. But the small pout of her face reappeared. "But it's too late the ask anyone!" Garett shrugged and started to eat his food slowly.

In reality, Jasmine had been looking to see which guys she could ask and narrowed it down to two guys, Logan and Garett. But she didn't want to ask Logan, no, she didn't have any feelings for him apart from being friends.

Garett? Jasmine had to make sure she hid her face if she was in public, she would always go slightly red in the face with a small smile whenever she thought about him. And even more so, she became nervous when she saw him.

That was why Jasmine had been quiet when around Garett as of late. The dance was in three days and she knew he didn't have a date. But Jasmine didn't know how to ask him.

"Hey." Jasmine turned around, almost jumping in surprise at the voice that was behind her. There was Garett, smiling at her from a close proximity, very close to her. Jasmine's cheeks flushed pink but she didn't try to hide it as she smiled.

"Hi, Garett. What's up?" Garett moved beside her to lean on a locker. What was he trying to do?

"I think you and I should talk later on. Can we meet up at Rumble Juice after school?" Jasmine nodded in reply. Garett was about to continue with the compliment he had been working up when Lindy and Delia walked over to Jasmine and Garett.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Garett moved off the locker and started to stutter, getting nervous.

"N-nothing, we weren't talking about anything. Just waiting for you guys to show up." Lindy's eyes narrowed slightly, Delia didn't seem to notice anything unusual.

"Okay." Lindy replied slowly, and then continued cheerfully. "Jaz, do you have a date to the dance yet?"

"No, not yet, I am working on it. Do you guys have dates?" Garett felt slightly uncomfortable but didn't leave where he was standing, still close to Jasmine beside her. He tried not to smile too widely.

"Yeah, Logan and Delia are going together and I am going with Jake." Garett looked confused for a moment.

"Isn't he one of the new Drama club guys?"

"He's also in my Maths class, he's really smart too." Jasmine smiled at her.

"And he's really cute too." Garett tried to not be angry at that moment. Jasmine was speaking about another guy in front if him.

'Calm down, she doesn't even know you have feelings for her.' He took a deep breath in and let it out, trying to be inconspicuous about his behaviour. He didn't even know if she like him, but Garett had noticed that Jasmine wasn't looking him in the eye as much, and her face always had a slight pink tinge that he knew wasn't makeup.

Jasmine had tried to practise going through what she was going to say at Rumble Juice to Garett. She wanted to finally ask him to the dance, before she was too late. The one thing that Jasmine dreaded was that Garett would say 'No' to her.

"Jaz, there you are!" Garett patted beside him on the couch as Jasmine entered Rumble Juice. Lindy, Logan and Delia were doing something else that the two teens were not really caring about. Jasmine slowly sat down and held both of her hands together to stop them from shaking wildly.

"I wanted to tell you something without anyone else around." Garett began to explain, trying to think straight before he spoke again. "I know that the dance is girls asking guys, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out after the dance at some point."

"You want to go out with me?" Jasmine bit her lip when she looked down to her white high top converse.

"I'd love to, Garett." She kissed his cheek softly and held one of his hands in both of hers.

Present

"So you guys are dating?" Logan said slowly, pointing between the two. Garett nodded slowly. "And that is why you two were kissing when we got in here?" Jasmine nodded at Logan's slow mind clicking.

"Yes, we are, Logan." Logan shrugged and agreed with them. He didn't see any problem with that, and on a rare occasion everyone had agreed.


End file.
